zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prinzessin Zelda
Prinzessin Zelda, Prinzessin von Hyrule, ist der namesgebende Charakter der Spielreihe um die Abenteuer von Link. Zelda kommt in fast allen Spielen der Serie als Prinzessin von Hyrule vor. Neben Link stammt Zelda ebenfalls aus einer berühmten Familie, nämlich die die königliche Familie, die eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte von Hyrule spielt. Persönliche Eigenschaften Sie ist die Besitzerin des Triforce der Weisheit. Zelda ist sehr weise und intelligent in ihren doch recht jungen Jahren, so dass sie in der Lage ist ihr Volk gerecht und mit Herz zu regieren. Sie strebt danach, immer das Richtige für das Volk zu tun und ist dabei extremst selbstaufopfernd. Obwohl sie nicht immer in der Lage ist sich selbst oder ihre Mitmenschen zu verteidigen, ist sie dazu bereit dazu alles zu geben und zu versuchen, den Gutgesinnten zu helfen und den Feind zu schlagen, ganz gleich wie sehr es ihr schaden könnte. Zelda verhält sich nicht hochnäsig, wie man es eigentlich von einer Prinzessin denkt. Zelda zeigt auch Hilfsbereitschaft für ihr Volk und für Link, egal um welche Hilfe es sich in guter Weise handelt. In Twilight Princess erfährt Link von den Stadtbewohnern von Hyrule-Stadt, dass Zelda sich in der Stadt blicken lässt und den Menschen einen kleinen Besuch abstattet. Man erfährt auch, dass Zelda die Bewohner von Hyrule-Stadt nach ihrer Gesundheit oder auch nach anderen Dinge fragt. Die Bewohner der Stadt betonen, dass sie eine gute Herrscherin an ihrer Seite haben. Sie ist nicht leicht von einer Sache abzubringen, die sie vor hat, und ist oft in Gedanken verloren. Manchmal vergisst sie Formalitäten, wie zum Beispiel sich standesgemäß vorzustellen. Zelda hat auch ein anderes Ich, und zwar Shiek. Shiek lehrt Link in Ocarina of Time die verschiedenen Teleportmelodien und zeigt ihr wahre Gestalt als Zelda erst am Ende des Spiels. Außerdem scheint Zelda eine Verbindung zu den Lichtpfeilen zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Zeldas bildet Tetra eine Ausnahme. Tetra ist die Nachfahrin von Zelda und trägt ihren eigenen bürgerlichen Vornamen. Während ihre Vorfahrinnen freundlich und intelligent waren, ist Tetra eher frech und gemein zu ihren Mitmenschen, und hat als Kapitänin einer Piratenbande einen guten Ruf. Nicht nur das: Sie verbreitet Angst und Schrecken und überfällt Geschäfte und Menschen. Dabei besitzt sie auch noch die Unverschämheit, gestohlene Gegenstände für sich und ihre Crew zu behalten. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde Tetra die Rolle als Nachfahrin einer Königsfamilie ernst und half Link im Kampf gegen Ganondorf. Allerdings ist Zelda keinesfalls machtlos und man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen, nur weil sie eine Frau ist. Alle Zeldas besitzen zum Teil magische Kräfte wie Telepathie oder die Macht der Vorhersagung. In ihrer mächtigsten Gestalt kann Zelda Zauber wirken, magische Barrieren erschaffen, Siegel aussprechen und sogar andere sowie sich selbst heilen. Nicht nur das: Zelda ist auch in der Lage, Lichtkugeln oder auch Feuer zu erschaffen und kann damit ihre Gegner angreifen. Manchmal ist es deutlich erkennbar, wie ihre Hände in blauen oder gelben Farben leuchten. Das beweist, dass Zelda Magie gut beherrscht. In Twilight Princess trägt sie ein Schwert und sie besitzt einen Lichtbogen, wobei jedoch nicht klar ist, ob sie den Schwerterkampf beherrscht. Später im Spiel zeigt sich, dass sie mit dem Lichtbogen umgehen kann. In Super Smash Bros. Melee und Super Smash Bros. Brawl wird auch erwähnt, dass man Prinzessin Zelda keinesfalls unterschätzen sollte. Denn in diesen beiden Spielen kann Zelda nämlich mit ihrer Magie ihre Gegner ordentlich einheizen und sie auch elektrisch schocken. Vergessen sollte man auch nicht, dass Zelda Wurfgeschosse reflektieren kann. Zeldas Fähigkeiten wurden übrigens aus Ocarina of Time übernommen: Sie kann Dins Feuerinferno, Farores Wind und Nayrus Umarmung einsetzen. Auftritte in Zelda Titeln The Legend of Zelda - 1987 Zelda wird durch Ganon im ersten Zelda-Spiel entführt, wo sie in seinem Lager auf dem Todesberg eingesperrt wird. Bevor sie entführt wurde, zerbrach sie das Triforce der Weisheit in acht Stücke und zerstreute sie in Hyrule, um sie vor Ganon zu verstecken und ihn an der Gewinnung seiner Energie zu hindern. Sie sendete dann ihre Hofzoffin Impa auf der Suche nach einem Helden, der das Triforce der Weisheit wieder zusammenbauen und genug mutig und stark sein könnte, Ganon zu besiegen und sie zu retten. Zelda wird nur am Ende des Spiels gesehen. Zelda II : The Adventure of Link Die Folge zur Legende von Zelda spielt auf der klassischen Geschichte von Dornröschen. Zelda ist in diesem Spiel nicht die vom ersten Spiel, sondern eher ihre Vorfahrin. Vor langer Zeit hatte das Fragment der Kraft einem Mann allein, ein großer König von Hyrule, gehört; doch vor seinem Tod, teilte er das Artefakt und verbarg das Teil, das das Triforce des Mutes genannt wurde; der Erbe zum Thron könnte nur den Rest erben. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past leftPrinzessin Zelda ist eins der sieben Maiden, die von den Weisen abstammen, die Ganon während des94px|right Krieges versiegelten. Zu Beginn des Spiels wird sie im Kerker von Schloss Hyrule von Agahnim eingesperrt, der sie zusammen mit den anderen sechs Mädchen opfern will, um die Barriere zwischen der Lichtwelt und der Schattenwelt zu brechen. Dieses würde Agahnims anderes Ich, Ganon, von der Schattenwelt befreien und ihm erlauben Hyrule zu verwüsten. Zelda ruft telepathisch um Hilfe und tritt mit Link und seinem Onkel in Verbindung. Link rettet Zelda und versteckt sie in der Kathedrale, in der sie, unter dem Schutz des Priesters, für den Großteil des Spiels bleibt. Nachdem Link das Master-Schwert aus den verlorenen Wäldern zurückholt, wird Zelda von Agahnims Handlangern entführt und in in die Schattenwelt geschickt was die Barriere brechen lässt. Die Rettung von Zelda und den anderen sechs Mädchen öffnet den Eingang zu Ganons Turm, den abschließenden Kerker des Spiels. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Als Link Seenot auf dem Meer erlitt, fand er sich im Haus von Tarin und Marin wieder. Marin schaute Link an. In diesem Moment, als Link das Gesicht von Marin sah, verwechselte er Marin mit Zelda. Zelda hat in Link's Awakening keinen Auftritt. Sie wurde nur erwähnt. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time left|56pxBevor der Deku-Baum starb, gab er Link die Aufgabe nach Schloss Hyrule zu reisen und nach Prinzessin Zelda zu suchen. Bei ihrer Begegnung erwähnt Zelda, dass sie Link aus einem Traum kennt. Beide verbündeten sich, um gegen den Gerudokönig Ganondorf anzugehen. Denn Ganondorf hat vor Hyrule zu erobern, indem er das Triforce stiehlt. Zuerst suchte Link nach den anderen zwei heiligen Steine und reiste zurück zum Schloss. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde das Schloss angegriffen. Zelda und Impa flüchteten. Während sie davonritten, glaubte Zelda sie könnte Link vertrauen und sie ihm die Okarina der Zeit rüber. Ganondorf erschien und Link wollte den Gerudokönig aufhalten, um Zelda und Impa zu beschützen. Dies gelang Link und Ganondorf ritt ahnunglos in der Steppe umher. Als Link die Okarina der Zeit aus dem Fluss holt, bekam er eine telepathische Nachricht von Zelda und über diese Nachricht brachte sie Link die Hymne der Zeit bei. So konnte Link in das heilige Reich gelangen und das Master-Schwert ziehen. Link schlief sieben Jahre lang. Währenddessen wurde Hyrule in ein schreckliches Land verwandelt und von 76px|rightPrinzessin Zelda fehlte jede Spur. Link reiste durch Hyrule und lernte auf seiner Reise Shiek kennen und begegnete ihn häufig. Shiek lehrte Link magische Lieder, womit er zu den Tempeln teleportieren kann. Wenn mal Link versuchte Shiek sich genauer anzuschauen, verschwand Shiek auf der Stelle. Als schon Link alle Weisen rettete, kehrte er zurück zur Zitadelle der Zeit und ertraf erneut auf Shiek. In der Zitadelle erzählte Shiek etwas über das Triforce und er zeigte Link sein Fragment der Weisheit. In diesem Moment verwandelte sich Shiek zurück in Prinzessin Zelda. Zelda überreichte Link die Licht-Pfeile, womit er Ganondorf besiegen konnte. Ganondorf konnte Zelda in der Zitadelle der Zeit aufspüren und sie in einem Kristall einsperren und entführen. Um Zelda zu retten, begab sich Link zu Ganons Schloss und konnte Ganondorf in einem Kampf besiegen. Da Ganons Schloss zusammenstürzte, wurde Ganondorf unter sein eigenes Schloss begraben und Zelda und Link konnten aus dem Schloss flüchten. Im letzten Kampf gegen Ganon, wo Ganon unterlag, konnte Zelda die Macht der Weisen vereinigen und Ganondorf für immer in der Hölle einsperren. Nachdem alles vorbei, erklärte sich Zelda bereit in der Zukunft über Hyrule zu herrschen. Sie nahm Link die Okarina der Zeit ab und schickte ihn zurück in die Vergangenheit. In der Vergangheit besuchte Link zusammen mit Epona nochmal Zelda. An dieser Stelle beginnen die Handlungen von The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Prinzessin Zelda ist hier nur in einer kleinen Szene zu sehen. In dieser Szene sieht man, wie Link sich von Zelda verabschiedete. Dabei schenkte sie Link die Okarina der Zeit und spielte vor ihm die Hymne der Zeit, damit er sich immer an dieses Lied erinnern kann. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess left|69pxNoch vor den Handlungen lebte sie friedlich im Schloss. An einem Tag wurde Schloss Hyrule angegriffen von Schattenkreaturen. Die Soldaten hatten keine Chance mehr gehabt und lagen am Boden. Da erschien Zanto und machte ihr ein Angebot. Entweder sie gibt auf mitsamt ihrer Macht, damit Zanto das Schloss übernehmen kann oder sie wird getötet von Zanto. Falls Zelda sich dafür entschieden hätte, sich zu opfern, dann hätten Ganondorf und Zanto trotzdem das Schloss übernommen. Weil dies Zelda sich dachte und ihre Soldaten anschaute, die vor Schmerzen nicht mehr aufstehen konnten, entschied sie sich auf der Stelle aufzugeben. Die Gründe dafür waren: Zelda wollte sich selbst retten und die Soldaten und die Menschen in der Stadt vor Zanto bewahren. Danach verwandelte Zanto Ranelle und Eldin in ein Schattenreich. Midna stellte Zelda ihr "Handlanger" vor, nämlich Link. Sie wollte Zelda helfen, indem sie die Schattenkristalle findet. Link und Midna fanden alle Kristalle, nur musste Link mit Midna erneut in das Schloss hinein. Link wurde von Zanto in ein Wolf verwandelt und er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt sich zurückzuverwandeln. Er besuchte Zelda erneut, denn Zelda wusste, wie man den Zauber rückgängig macht. Zelda sah Midna schwer verletzt und sie stand kurz bevor zu sterben und Zelda blieb nichts anderes übrig ihre eigene Lebenskraft auf Midna zu übertragen, damit Midna weiterleben konnte. Danach verließen beide das Schloss und sie wollten nach das Master-Schwert suchen. In der Steppe angekommen mussten Link und Midna mitansehen, wie das Schloss in eine Barrie eingeschlossen wurde. Dies bedeutet, dass Zanto Zelda gefangen nahm. Dies lag daran, dass Zelda ihre Kräfte aufgab. Im Schattenpalast erfuhr Link von Zanto, dass Ganondorf im Schloss sitzt. Nachdem Zanto besiegt wurde, kehrten Link und Midna zurück zum Schloss und schafften es die Barriere zu zerstören. Als Link im Thronsaal ankommt findet er dort die bewusstlose Zelda. Ganondorf übernimmt ihren Körper und Link muss erstmals in einem Zeldaspiel gegen Zelda kämpfen. Mdina gelingt es aber nach dem Kampf seine Seele aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. Nach dem Kampf gegen die Schattenbestie Ganon kehren die Kräfte die sie Midna gegeben hat zu ihr zurück und Zelda wacht auf, Gemeinsam kämpfen Link und sie nun auf der Hyrule Ebene gegen Gaondorf, hoch zu Ross. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Im chronologischen ersten Teil der Zelda-Spielen ist sie eine Bewohnerin der Himmelsinsel Wolkenhort. Sie ist die Tochter des Direktors der Ritterschule Gepora. Jedoch offenbart sich gegen Ende des Spiels, dass sie die Wiedergeburt der Göttin Hylia ist, welche den Wolkenhort erschuf, um das Triforce vor dem Dämonenkönig bzw. vor den Verbannten zu beschützen. Am Ende von The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword entscheidet sie nicht in den Wolkenhort zurückzukehren, sondern auf dem Erdland, dem späteren Hyrule, zu leben. Etymologie Der Name Zelda wurde für das Spiel ausgewählt, weil dem Hauptentwickler und Erschaffer von The Legend of Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto der Name so gut gefallen hat. Er hatte ihn zum ersten mal gehört, als über Zelda Fritzgerald, die Frau eines der ursprünglichen Entwickler, die Rede war. In der Spieleserie wird der Name in Form eines eigenen Spiels erklärt: In Zelda: The Adventure of Link (der einzige Titel ohne das "The Legend of" im Namen) wird die Geschichte erzählt, dass einmal ein böser Zauberer dem Prinzen von Hyrule etwas vom Triforce erzählt hat, einer unglaublichen Macht, und dass seine Schwester, die ursprüngliche Prinzessin Zelda, wüsste wo das Triforce sei. Als die Prinzessin dieses Geheimnis nicht preisgeben wollte, verfluchte der Zauberer die Prinzessin zu einem ewigen Schlaf, der so lange hielt und nicht gebrochen werden konnte, dass der Prinz und der Zauberer schließlich starben und das Geheimnis über das Erwachen der Prinzessin für immer verloren schien, bis eines Tages ein junger Mann in einem grünen Gewand es sich zur Aufgabe macht, diese Prinzessin von ihrem Fluch zu erlösen. Galerie Maiden Zelda.png|Ein Artwork von Prinzessin Zelda aus A Link to the Past Junge Zelda.png|Junge Prinzessin Zelda aus Ocarina of Time Ältere Zelda.png|Prinzessin Zelda als erwachsene Frau aus Ocarina of Time Robed Zelda.png|Prinzessin Zelda mit Umhang aus Twilight Princess Ghost Zelda.png|Prinzessin Zelda als Geist aus Spirit Tracks (Artwork) Prinzessin Zelda Artwork 2 (Skyward Sword).png|Ein Artwork von Prinzessin Zelda aus Skyward Sword Zelda (Tropähe aus SSBM).png|Zelda als Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Zelda (Smash1-Tropähe aus SSBM).png|Die Smash-Trophäe von Zelda aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Zelda (Smash2-Tropähe aus SSBM).png|Eine zweite Smash-Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Zelda (Trophäe aus SSBB).png|Auch in Super Smash Bros. Brawl gibt es eine Trophäe von Zelda Lichtpfeil (Zelda) Trophäe aus SSBB.png|Die Ultra-Smash-Trophäe von Zelda aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Zelda mit Umhang (Trophäe aus SSBB).png|Zelda mit Umhang ist auch als Trophäe erhältlich Zelda (The Wind Waker-Trophäe aus SSBB).png|Zu guter Letzt: Die jüngere Zelda aus The Wind Waker ist ebenfalls als Trophäe auffindbar Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Charaktere in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Kategorie:Charaktere in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Kategorie:Helden